Our Rapture
by emo barbie
Summary: A collection of events from the point of views of the citizens of Rapture/Main characters. May contain such as m/m in some stories.
1. Just a moment

Title: **Our Rapture**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **N/A**

Fandom: **Bioshock/Bioshock 2**

Summary: **A collection of events from the point of view of the Citizens of Rapture**

Extra: **These are all short little stories brought on by actual bodies, events and Actual splicers I saw while I was playing Bioshock and Bioshock 2! Hope you like! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Funeral Home: Dead Male under Desk<em>

**For Just a moment**

In Rapture it's hard to tell whether it's night or day, simply by looking out a window. The only sense of time we hold is the clocks that tick our lives away down here, and whether those clocks tick with the surface time is hard to say. But that does not matter, for we are our own world, we do not need to know what time of day those surface dwellers follow, we are a world separate from everything else. A world that follows no rule but it's own, a world that does not need to be compared with any other. Our own world were we say what is just and what is unjust, what is right and wrong, and whether you are a criminal or a good doer...but maybe...it is this exact reason that our Rapture has started to crack...to shatter.

The Funeral home has been packed as of late, countless bodies, women, men...children, they've all been filing in, one after the other. Baby's strangled in cribs, these little girls that keep coming in are a common sight. And it's quite sad to see it, how someone could murder such innocent beings, these little children who never stood a chance. Murders have become as common as breathing, madness is now our normal. Normal is now our madness. Everything has fallen to hell and further...maybe that's why I've stuffed myself beneath this desk...but, no matter how long I hide and no matter how much or how long I close my eyes. I can still hear the cries, the screams, the madness...of Rapture.

What are they going to do without a funeral home director? No one else is sane enough to set up these events...no one is capable of such tender actions any longer...bodies are just going to start to litter rapture...littering rapture like the trash they have become...like the trash they are. I no longer wish to be here, but there is no escape from Rapture anymore...Ryan has seen to that. So I've found an alternative...staying here...hidden away under this desk...this desk where I used to spend most of my days, a desk that I used to wish to get away from; now my only sanctuary. I used to work at this desk, dull work of scheduling funeral dates and body deliveries, where I couldn't wait to get away from these morbid people...now I miss that. I would give anything for that time back, to be able to smile and tell someone it was going to be okay, where someone actually cared about the death and cried. Now no one cares. It's a body dump to prepare for a Funeral no one bothers to come to. There's still the odd mother who mourns her children, the occasional husband who mourns his wife, but people have moved on with their lives, people no longer care about anyone but themselves...and I miss the people that did. I miss those who used to pay attention to me, to talk to me...now I'm just invisible...hidden under this desk...I'm invisible to this mad world, all but completely forgotten...but even so, just for a moment...just a moment, at peace once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and READ PlZ! 8D<strong>


	2. Wake up

Title: **Wake up**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **N/A**

Fandom: **Bioshock/Bioshock 2**

Extra: **While you read this everytime you see an I {especially at the beginning of a sentence} punctuate it, like your practically screaming it. I wrote it with that particular detail in mind. Because in my eyes this doctor's a complete narassis.**

* * *

><p><strong>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX<strong>

_The medical room you walk into where the doctors _

_screaming for his patients to wake up._

**Wake up**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I was a superior doctor! I was! I had saved millions of lives, every 9 out of 10 of my patients no matter what condition, walked out of that hospital good as new. I had god's hand in medicine. I took care of the rich and famous, I've touched the hands of people others could only dream of even laying eyes on! I was the greatest doctor there ever had been in my time, that was why I was invited down to Rapture; but, you see...this Rapture was not what I expected. This Rapture that was supposed to be the new day and age of advanced technology. This Rapture that was supposed to be a society of only the best in the world...they, were in a dangerous age. They were in a time of sickness and madness.

They had discovered an element that was unknown to the surface world; Adam. This "Adam" was disfiguring far too many people, to many people were dieing over this substance, whether it was from abuse of it, or from murdering each other to get it! Countless people came to me, countless patients died. But now...now, no one comes anymore...

So I go out. Yes! I got out and pick up the sick, I go out and I bring them back to my place. I am a doctor! I shouldn't have to sit back and watch as the citizens of Rapture die before my eyes! So I patch them up, I lay their bodies one by one on my table and I patch their wounds, I feed them medicine, I pump them with whatever I can get my hands on. I WILL make them better! I will! I will! So WHY won't you wake up? Wake up! Wake up I say! I WILL NOT have you die on me! I WILL NOT have another patient die on me! WAKE UP!

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW 8D <strong>

**Short and sweet, because for some reason I know even though I rewrote this entire thing and made it longer I can't seem to find it. **


End file.
